The Moon
by CharmingLove
Summary: Myung-Ee decides to stay with the Queen at the Moon to build a new future for Fox and Rabbit Tribe. However, a new trouble comes along wanting to destroy the peace and harmony. I m sorry that i m not good with summaries but i think that its more understandable in the first chapter. I m sorry again! If only theres wasnt any limit! *waa* :'(
1. Chapter 1

There is only one reason why I made a fanfiction for Moon Boy manhwa. It's because no one until me has made a fanfiction for it! I'm so mad and disappointed especially when I was looking forward to it too! So I made a declaration of making the first fanfiction for Moon Boy manhwa! Now be proud of me! Hahahaha!

**Note: Just to help you guys a bit if you don't remember names but faces because the name is too hard to remember. I know how that feels... Here are the characters and I think that's all of it... Please don't be angry if it isn't.**

_Myung-Ee Joo - the main character and the heroine of the story and in love with Yu-Da; Earth Rabbit_

_Yu-Da Lee - the black rabbit whose liver is rumored to give immortality (but actually it's poison)_

_Sa-Eun Won - elite fox who is in love with Myung-Ee and best friends with Yu-Da_

_Ho-Rang Jin - top rank in Soon-La army (Rabbit Army); in love with Myung-Ee_

_Ya-Ho - Ho-Rang's talking, amazing cat but horrible human-language-speaking_

_Hee-Ju Lim - pure rabbit with mafia hair-style (search it up if you don't know what it is)_

_Mok-Hee Kum (Moky-Moky) - Sa-Eun's "smoke" spirit who likes girls **a lot**_

_Jin-Soo Jung - a fox; student council's Vice-President with shoulder length hair; feisty; cares for Chi-In Shin_

_Chi-In Shin - student council's President; weak health because of refusing to drink Rabbit blood; died in the war_

_Ga-Woo - one of Hang-Ah's foxes; cross-dresser; planned with Fox King to capture Yu-Da to give to Hang-Ah_

_Ko-Shin - Fox King; I guess he loves sleeping and is kind-heart unlike Ga-Woo who thinks of nothing than Hang-Ah_

_La-Mi (female) and Toh-Woo (male) - the foxes that went insane; two of Hang-Ah's foxes_

_Ha-Eun - Rabbit King; white rabbit contains immortal blood_

_Hang-Ah - the queen who didn't want immortality and wants to die_

_Jin-Ha Joo (Myung-Ee's past life) - greatest female warrior in the Rabbit Tribe_

**Summary: **Myung-Ee decides to stay with the Queen at the Moon to help build a new future for both Fox and Rabbit Tribe. Yu-Da and Sa-Eun wants to be with her but couldn't. After a year of being separated, they hear that the path to the Moon was open and rushes to see her to find her so attractively, sexy, and beautiful and also intelligent and powerful. Not long, a new trouble comes along wanting to destroy the peace and harmony.

_**Depression**_

**Note: I didn't like the ending where it left me to wonder who Myung-Ee end up with. So the story starts after releasing the Rabbit Queen's seal.**

Myung-Ee Joo, holding her school bag as she walked, was excited to see everyone at school. Myung-Ee Joo sighed, _After having to go though that outrageous war, everything is finally back to normal._ "Myung-Ee! Wait for me!" shouted Ho-Rang Jin running up to Myung-Ee with Ya-Ho.

Myung-Ee near the school entrance, stopped to wait, "Ho-Rang, Ya-Ho, good morning. How's your wounds?" Ho-Rang smiles weakly, "It's healing quickly.." And awkward silence fell as they walked inside the school.

Ya-Ho broke the silence, yelling, "Ahhh! I can't stand it anymore!" throwing her arms in the air and points at Myung-Ee who flinches, "Myung-Ee Joo! Are you still going to reject Master, Ho-Rang Jin!?"

Myung-Ee stares said, "..." and looks directly at Ho-Rang then bows, "I'm sorry, Ho-Rang. I can't return your affections to you. I'm really sorry..." Ho-Rang holding back the tears, smiled, "I- It's a- alright..." Ya-Ho looks worriedly at Ho-Rang. Myung-Ee lifts up to look Ho-Rang in the eye, "Ho-Rang..." "Really it's alright, Myung-Ee." said Ho-Rang forcing a smile, "I- I um..." walking backward, "wish you good luck for Yu-Da." and runs off, crying.

Myung-Ee loos worriedly at Ho-rang and Ya-Ho. "I'll go after him! Don't worry, my friend!" yelled Ya-Ho as she took off, leaving Myung-Ee. Myung stares down at the ground, _It's...all my fault... Everything is all my fault..._

_**Lunch Time **(I know that I skipped hecka time but Ya-Ho isn't there cause she is comforting Ho-Rang's_ depression. So Nothing special is going to happen there.)

Myung-Ee sighs. She was sitting under a tree somewhere far away where there's no people around. ..._I'm the reincarnation of Jin-Ha Joo... I'm no longer an Earth Rabbit now thanks to my old powers that came back when I freed Her Majesty... Very soon... **They** will come to get me..._

Myung-Ee unwraps her lunch box and starts eating but suddenly felt a presence leaking around, "Who's there?!" The unknown person flinched in surprise and stepped out. "Hee-Ju?! Why are you here?!" said Myung-Ee surprised.

Hee-Ju's head hanged down, "I heard that you are Jin-Ha Joo's reincarnation. Is that true?" Myung-Ee straighten up and patted the grass next to her, "Why don't you sit down with me. I'm lonely right now." Hee-Ju sat down next to Myung-Ee, waiting for her to answer as she packed up her lunch.

She layed back, staring up at the sky, "And if I am, how would you react? Treat me more respectfully?" feeling sad. Silence filled the air. After a minute, Hee-Ju too lied on his back, "I'll treat you the same." Myung-Ee looked surprised as Hee-Ju continued, "Treating you with more respect just doesn't seem right to me and beside, you don't seem to be to kind who likes it that way... Right?"

Myung-Ee smiled, feeling overjoyed and proud of her friend.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Ahh! There's so much work to do!" screamed Mok-Hee. Yu-Da pretended he didn't hear a thing as he worked swiftly while Sa-Eun and Jin-Soo totally ignored him. (I don't know whether Jin-Soo is still alive after the war or not, so I just made her still alive in this story.) "Hurry up, Mok-Hee!" ordered Jin-Soo angrily.

Mok-Hee glances over at Yu-Da, "Yu-Da looks so handsome without the glasses... Even the girls are screaming crazily whenever you're around..." Without looking up, "Thanks." said Yu-Da. Sweat drop, _Really now? Yu-Da's old personality is so cold! *cries* Hmm... what if I mention Myung-Ee Joo?_ Mok-Hee smirked.

"Ne~ I haven't seen Myung-Ee around lately since I was so busy. Could she be angry for leaving her alone and sad after going though the troublesome thing?" said Mok-Hee glancing at Sa-Eun and Yu-Da back and forth, waiting for reaction. And it came, the both of them froze, staring at Mok-Hee. "Do you think so?" ask Sa-Eun worriedly as Yu-Da was eagerly waiting to know.

Mok-Hee shrugged, "I don't know, maybe." The both thought for a moment and the said at the same time, "_Jin-Soo! I have to go!_" "No." said Jin-Soo flatly, "Get back to work! You can go after you're done with everything!" glaring. They sighed depressly as Mok-Hee snickered which Jin-Soo didn't let it slide. "Mok-Hee, since you're laughing must be that you're done. Here." placing a big stack of paper in front of him with a bang and walked away.

Mok-Hee sighed sadly and starting working quickly along with Sa-Eun and Yu-Da.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Threesome**_

**After School**

Myung-Ee sighed, "I haven't seen Ho-Rang and Ya-Ho since morning already now. I wonder if he's okay..." _...I haven't seen Yu-Da and Sa-Eun either too. I guess they have lots of work to do... I miss him... Wait?! "Him"? Who's him?!... Well, of course, it's Yu-Da...right?_

Myung-Ee walks into the Kendo Club but sees no one there, sighs again. _Life has been awfully exciting and tiring since the day I know my identity as a rabbit._ thought Myung-Ee. "Myung-Ee?" called a familiar voice. Myung-Ee turned around and saw Mok-Hee with heart-eyes, "Kyaa! It really is you, my beloved Myung-Ee." hugging Myung-Ee and rubbing his face on Myung-Ee's head, "Oh~~ How much I wanted to see you!~"

Myung-Ee, with a tire look, didn't have the energy to push the playboy away. Mok-Hee notices Myung-Ee's tired look, "Oh! My beautiful rabbit! Look how tired you are!" lifting her chin, "Do you need some..._quietness_?... Where we can be alone together and having some fun?" making a seductive smile.

But Myung-Ee only sighed and pushed Mok-Hee's face away with her hand, unaffected. "Ahh! My beautiful rabbit! Y- You pushed me away! How can this be?! Are you ill... or did Sa-Eun did something horrible?! Like *# , #% , $# $ , or maybe ##$ $!#$ $ $?!"

Myung-Ee turned bright red, "No! Why in the world would I let myself be taken down by some fox?! I'm Jin-Ha Joo, the greatest female warrior in the Rabbit Tribe!" Mok-Hee freeze, "Jin-Ha...Joo? I thought she died thousands of years ago." Myung-Ee sighs, _I must put to the end to this... It's totally stressing me out when I'm already stressed._

"Mok-Hee Kum." said Myung-Ee in a tone she used when she was Jin-Ha Joo. Mok-Hee stoned. "It... is true that I've died years ago, however, that doesn't mean that I can't be reincarnated. And beside, don't you have student council work to do?" Mok-Hee sweat drops, "N- No. We already finished, Jin-Ha Joo nim." **(Note: I don't know Korean Honorifics. I did some research but I still don't understand so please to blame me for my stupid mistakes. Thanks!)**

"Oh.." said Myung-Ee converting back to her normal tone, "Do you know wheres Yu-Da and Sa-Eun then?" "No, my beloved rabbit." answer Mok-Hee feeling relieved, "Why do you ask?" "It's nothing. Bye, Mok-Hee." waved Myung-Ee as she walked away. "Wait!" called Mok-Hee, "You do realized that Yu-Da isn't the same as before right?.."

Myung-Ee smiled, "What are you talking about he's still the same as the first time I met him. Beside, no matter what personality he has, he's still Yu-Da Lee." amd walks away.

Mok-Hee stood there, surprised by the response, _Wow... They all gave the same response..._

**Flashback**

**(Yu-Da)**

"Yu-Da! Wait up!" shouted Mok-Hee running to Yu-Da, panting. "What do you want?" asked Yu-Da irritated. "I was just wondering something, Yu-Da." said Mok-Hee, "It's about Myung-Ee Joo." Yu-Da stares at Mok-Hee, "What about her?"

"Don't you think that Myun-Ee Joo will change one day because of who she is? And loves Sa-Eun more?"ask Mok-Hee in a serious tone. Yu-Da turns around, "Whether she changes or not, she's still Myung-Ee Joo. She will always care about me and love me... never leaving my side, Mok-Hee." and walks away.

Mok-Hee scratches his head, _My quite confident, aren't we?_

**(Sa-Eun)**

"There you are, Sa-Eun!" called Mok-Hee, "I have a question to ask of you." "Hmm..." said Sa-Eun. "Sa-Eun Won, what would you do if Myung-Ee's personality changes all the sudden? And marries Yu-Da?" asks Mok-Hee.

Sa-Eun thought for a moment then said, "She wouldn't. She will always be the same, Mok-Hee. The only thing that's going to change is probably her appearance. And even if she marries Yu-Da, I'll always pursue her and wait for a perfect opportunity to steal Myung-Ee from Yu-Da's gasp."

Mok-Hee stares at Sa-Eun wide-eyed, "I didn't know that you're a romanticist! But I know that you're a loner though..." Sa-Eun glares at him, "Why do you ask anway?" "Nothing, just wanted to know your feelings for her. That's all." said Mok-Hee.

**End of Flashback**

Mok-Hee sighs, _Their bond are very strong... their bond for each other... the threesome, huh?... How strange. I wonder how will it end and who will Myung-Ee end up with..._

**Up at the roof of the school**

"Master..." said Ya-Ho patting Ho-Rang's back, "Are you feeling better now? It's already after school." Ho-Rang sniffs, "Really?" "Yes, Master" reply Ya-Ho. The door creaks open, revealing Yu-Da and Sa-Eun talking and stops, seeing Ho-Rang crying.

"What the? The rabbit boy is crying?" said Sa-Eun disgusted while Yu-Da, _Is this the guy who proposed to Myung-Ee?_ Ya-Ho stands up, blocking the view of her master, "I won't let you guys bully Master Ho-Rang!" glaring at them.

"What?" said Sa-Eun sending a death glare at Ya-Ho. Yu-Da elbows Sa-Eun, "Don't. Myung-Ee will kill you if you hurt her friends." with a emotionless face. Sa-Eun sighs and agrees, "You seem to know her quite well, Yu-Da." irritated.

Yu-Da ignores him and walks towards Ya-Ho, "May I ask why you're crying?" politely. Ho-Rang sniffs, "Why do you even ask, Yu-Da Lee?" "Because I just want to know." said Yu-Da pushes Ya-Ho away.

"... She..." mumble Ho-Rang. "Huh? Speak louder." commanded Yu-Da bored. "She dejected me!" screamed Ho-Rang and started crying again. Sa-Eun blinked a few times before speaking, "Doesn't she always deject you?" "This time it is different." said Ya-Ho getting up, "It's the final time, Sa-Eun."

**_*silence*_** "She dejected you?" ask Yu-Da surprised, feeling happy, _Did she do it for me?_ Ya-Ho nodded in her master's place. _As expected, I definitely have a chance against Yu-Da._ thought Sa-Eun.

**At a small hill which you can see the view of the city**

Myung-Ee stood there watching the sunset and the city. A gust of wind blow, turning into a small tornado in front of Myung-Ee. Once the tornado disperse, there stood Hang-Ah, the Rabbit Queen, herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Fight**_

**Recap:**

_At a small hill which you can see the view of the city_

_Myung-Ee stood there watching the sunset and the city. A gust of wind blow, turning into a small tornado in front of Myung-Ee. Once the tornado disperse, there stood Hang-Ah, the Rabbit Queen, herself._

"Your Majesty!" called Myung-Ee kneeling down. "Jin-Ha Joo! It's been a while!" shouted Hang-Ah (Rabbit Queen) excitedly and hugging Myung-Ee tightly. Myung-Ee smiled, "Your Majesty, my name is no longer Jin-Ha Joo. It's Myung-Ee Joo."

Hang-Ah blinks a few times then laughs nervously, "Ah...hahahaha... I forgot, sorry, Myung-Ee." "Beside that, Your Majesty, what are doing here?" ask Myung-Ee having a bad feeling.

Hang-Ah stiffens, "Nothing particular~ I... I just wanted to hang out with you and play on Earth." Myung-Ee getting suspicious, _Oh well. I'll just contact Ga-Woo for the details._ "Then where do u want to go?" smiling as Hang-Ah smiled back.

"Your friends!~" shouted Hang-Ah pulling Myung-Ee down hill. Myung-Ee surprised, "Eh?"

**Streets**

"How do I look?" ask Hang-Ah twirling in knee-length dress. "Hmm..." said Myung-Ee, "Alright! Then, it's this one. Change out of it so I can pay then you can wear it, Your Majesty."

Hang-Ah pouted, "Myung-Ee~ Didn't I tell you to call me Hang-Ah, people will be suspicious!" Myung-Ee sweat drop, "I'm sorry Your-ughh...er... Hang-Ah nim..." Hang-Ah points at Myung-Ee, "No 'nim'!" "Y- Yes.." said Myung-Ee.

Myung-Ee paid the bill and Hang-Ah changed into it and started twirling around in circles, liking the modern clothes. "Aright, lets go see Ho-Rang and Ya-Ho, Hang-Ah." said Myung-Ee cheerfully. "Yeah!" answered Hang-Ah in the same cheerfulness.

Myung-Ee closes her eyes, trying the detect Ho-Rang's and Ya-Ho's aura, _Found them! Huh? They're still at school? _Myung-Ee sense two other aura with them, _Yu-Da and Sa-Eun? I guess it's good. They get to see the Queen again._ Myung-Ee open her eyes, "Hang-Ah, lets go. I have found them."

**School**

"Huh? What's this place, Myung-Ee? It looks empty." said Hang-Ah, "Are you sure they are here?" Myung-Ee sighs for the millionth time, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure." A blast of wind swings at their direction.

"Kyaa!" screamed Hang-Ah pushed down her dress while clinging onto Myung-Ee who is blocking the wind from her eyes with her arm. The wind died down. "What was that, Myung-Ee? I sense a four different aura clashing into each other! It seemed like there's a fight up ahead!" said Hang-Ah worriedly.

Myung-Ee gritted her teeth, _There is one... There is a fight going on..._ "Myung-Ee?" said Hang-Ah but Myung-Ee didn't hear, she was deep in thought as she sensed the familiarity of the auras. Hang-Ah looked down at the ground, _What should I do? How am I suppose to tell her? She seems to already have enough worries, I don't think she's has any more time to worry about **that**._

Myung-Ee takes notice of Hang-Ah's gloomy face, "Hang-Ah?" Hang-Ah looks up immediately, "Yes?" "Is something wrong? You seemed... very disturbed." said Myung-Ee. Hang-Ah smiles, "It's nothing. But what is going on up ahead. Do you know?" gesturing the path ahead .

Myung-Ee gritted her teeth again, "Yes, it is a fight. A fight between my friends that you are going to meet, Hang-Ah." Hang-Ah gasped, _What?! This isn't good! I wonder how Jin-Ha is feeling right now? Every since that incident, she hated having friends fighting especially if they have to do with her..._ thought Hang-Ah.

"Hang-Ah, lets go. I have to stop it!" said Myung-Ee grabbed Hang-Ah's wrist and pulled her as she ran. "W- Wait! I can run on my own!" shouted Hang-Ah as she got pulled away.

Myung-Ee and Hang-Ah arrives at the secne, panting, where the fight was. There it was a fight between the three guys who like Myung-Ee, Yu-Da, Sa-Eun, and Ho-Rang, while Ya-Ho stood there, looking worried. Then Ya-Ho takes notice of Myung-Ee and runs up to her, "Myung-Ee! Please stop them before anyone gets badly injured!" Hang-Ah stares at Myung-Ee, _I wonder what is Jin-Ha is going to do... Will she threaten them or... stop them and create peace between them the same way like **that** time._

Myung-Ee looks at Ya-Ho then at the fight, _They all are fighting against each other... What the heck happened to them to get them into this? Does... this has to do with me **again**?_ Myung-Ee closes her eyes as the darkness took over her and her conscious slipped away from reality.

**The Past**

"Jin-Ha Joo!" shouted a familiar voice, "Wake up! Or Master Min-Ho will be angry at us again!" "Mmnnnn..." groaned Jin-Ha (Myung-Ee) rubbing her sleepy eyes as she sat up from the ground.

The scene was beautiful...and this scene was from the time when Myung-Ee Joo was Jin-Ha Joo...this scene took place at the Moon where Jin-Ha was 13 years old and still training for swordsmanship along with her long-crush, Yu-Da. (I don't know whether Yu-Da's past life's name was Yu-Da so I'm just guessing it was.) A place that was filled with flowers sprouting from the ground and sakura trees blooming, it was very peaceful...for now.

"Yu-Da?" called Jin-Ha. "Jin-Ha, you really like to sleep at this place, don't you?" said Yu-Da as he chuckled. Jin-Ha whack him at the back of his head, "My revenge." softly. "Ow~ Hey, I was kind enough to wake you up so you wouldn't get in trouble!" said Yu-Da rubbing his head with one hand.

Jin-Ha got up and stretched with her arms up the sky as her hair flutter as the wind blow by. Her hair was long, wavy, and silky that would every girl and woman feel jealous and envy. Her body was nicely shaped that can catch every man's eye. Her face was like a doll that every girl would want to have.

Jin-Ha's back was facing Yu-Da so he couldn't see the blush on her face. "Alright, lets go before Master Min-Ho gets angry." said Jin-Ha, quickly regaining her composure, and ran off towards the dojo in god-like speed.

Yu-Da, stunned, started running after Jin-Ha, "Hey! Wait up! Jin-Ha Joo!" Jin-Ha looked back to Yu-Da and stuck out her tongue at him, running faster than before.

**The Dojo**

Master Min-Ho stood there, angry as he glared at his two students of his four top students out of a hundred or so students. Tapping his feet with his arms crossed on his chest, "So... Tell me what happened that caused this to happen?" said Master Min-Ho.

**Note: Min-Ho is the name of an actor that was in a korean drama I liked a lot called The great doctor aka faith.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Be Aware of the Master's Wrath!... Or Not?_**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I have clearly noticed that FanFiction writers always start their chapter with the "Disclaimer" thing in every chapter before starting the story and I haven't been doing that, sooo... I don't own this manhwa but the plot story and some made-up personalities. Sorry for the characters not matching the manhwa. Sorry!**_

**(Note: Sorry for being a month late of updating! Please forgive me! I couldn't think of any ideas soooo... it took some time for this to be finished. And I'm still trying to get used to my new school.)**

_**Recap:**_

**The Dojo**

Master Min-Ho stood there, angry as he glared at his two students of his four top students out of a hundred or so students. Tapping his feet with his arms crossed on his chest, "So... Tell me what happened that caused this to happen?" said Master Min-Ho.

* * *

**Still At The Dojo**

The two students of Master Min-Ho, who are kneeling before Master Min-Ho, are Choi-Young Won and Jang-Bin Jin. Sweat drop, they lower their head further downward for forgiveness. A more veins popped out of Master Min-Ho's head as he glared harder on the students before him.

"You two..." said Master Min-Ho angrily, "I am goin-" "Jin-Ha!" called a cheerful voice outside the dojo. Master Min-Ho scowls for being interrupted and walks over to the door of the dojo, "Miss Kim-Hee Joo, what brings you here?"

A woman turns around at the call of her name and smiles when she saw who it was, "Ah, Mister Min-Ho! I just need to tell something to my baby little, cute sister and sweet, bunny boy." cheerfully. Thinking thoughtfully, "Hmmm... Now that I think about it. Jin-Ha and Yu-Da haven't come back yet even though break time is already over..." said Master Min-Ho frowning. Choi-Young and Jang-Bin lifts his head at the name of Jin-Ha and Yu-Da.

"Jin-Ha? I know where she is, Master." said Jang-Bin getting up. Master Min-Ho glares at Jang-Bin, "How can you know when you were here this whole time? And what about Yu-Da?" Sweat drop, "Well... She always hang out at the same usual spot in e- every break... And Yu-Da is always with her during break." said Jang-Bin, _He's still mad for breaking his favorite chair..._

Kim-Hee smiles, "Jang-Bin do you mind getting them both back here, I think break time is already over." "Sure, Miss Kim-Hee." said Jang-Bin walking to leave the dojo while Choi-Young got up to follow Jang-Bin.

Master Min-Ho's face darkens, _I am going to punish those four with the worst punishment even if they're the four top students of mine!_ Kim-Hee stares at Master Min-Ho and says, "Mister Min-Ho Soo..." with a hint of sadness.

Master Min-Ho looks at Kim-Hee, "Yes?" "You know that Jin-Ha and I are orphans and still are one... S- She was only 5 when we l- lost our parents because of the crazy foxes.." Kim-Hee's eyes watering. Jang-Bin stops next to Master Min-Ho, making a sad face with Choi-Young standing behind him. Master Min-Ho's eyes soften.

Kim-Hee continued through her sniffs, "Yu-Da was abandoned at a very young age on the streets. They have been through many rough times with some that I may not have known even though they know that I'll always be there for them. Rough times that may require having to discuss with a mother or father or even both. I just hope that you'll help them and..."

"That's enough, Miss Kim-Hee. There's no need to discuss about such things. What you should be doing now is giving those two all your support and keep looking forward to the future."said Master Min-Ho and turns to face Jang-Bin, "What are you waiting for?! Go and find Jin-Ha and Yu-Da quickly! You too, Choi-Young!"

"That won't be necessary, Master. I'm right here." said a voice. Jin-Ha running, with Yu-Da next to her, sweating nervously. Jang-Bin lightens up and waves, "Sleeping Beauty! Slept enough already?" teasing. Choi-Young smiled at Jin-Ha, nodding to acknowledge them.

Jin-Ha smiles and faces Master Min-Ho with a serious expression, "Master, forgive me. I overslept..." bowing, along with Yu-Da. "I have tried to get her to wake up quickly..." said Yu-Da, "She kept was whacking me in her sleep." Jin-Ha glares at Yu-Da and elbows him in the stomach which Yu-Da growls in pain.

Kim-Hee laughed, "Must be hard for you, Yu-Da! I understand how you feel." remembering the times when she tried to get Jin-Ha to wake up. Yu-Da looked up and smiled while Jin-Ha blushed furiously and scowls. Master Min-Ho sighs, "It doesn't matter anymore... Jin-Ha, Yu-Da, Miss Kim-Hee wants to talk to you about something. Make it quick!" adding the last part quickly as he walked away, _I don't want to upset them even further... even though it wasn't my intentions to_.

Everyone watches Master Min-Ho walk away to the outside training area, where are the other students practicing. Jin-Ha looks at her older sister, "Did you say something to him? It's unusual for him to not do anything, Sister." "We were talking about the way you sleep, Jin-Ha." replied Kim-Hee smiling.

Jin-Ha scowls, "Did you come here just to bully me?" "Talking about the way you sleep is worth knowing about, you know." said Yu-Da smirking. Jin-Ha kicked him in the middle of his legs. "M- My tttttt- thingy..." groaned Yu-Da palely and collapsed. "That's your own fault." said Jin-Ha pouting while Jang-Bin and Choi-Young laughed.

"Oh my..." gasped Kim-Hee, _They so cheerful every day. Mother and Father must be happy in heaven_. "Sister?" called Jin-Ha worriedly, "Are you alright? Are you sick?" Smiling, Kim-Hee shook her head, "I have something to tell you and Yu-Da about but..." gesturing Yu-Da lying on the ground, "I don't think he's enough strength to move yet."

**Note: The name Choi-Young and Jang-Bin aren't mine, they are names from the Korean drama called The Great Doctor Aka Faith. Min-Ho Soo is the korean actor I saw from the Korean drama. I hope you remember that from before. But it doesn't hurt to remind you guys.**


End file.
